This invention relates generally to a flexible cover attachable to the rear end of a conventional, rigid camper enclosure of the type adapted to mount over the bed of a conventional pickup truck.
Generally speaking, flexible covers for connection to the rear ends of various types of motor vehicles have long been known in the prior art. See, for example, the following prior art patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,166 issued to B. C. Shoemaker on Dec. 27, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,264 reissued to F. W. Woodward on June 14, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 2,246,813 issued to L. A. Preston on June 24, 1941; U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,957 issued to P. Basaraba on Nov. 27, 1973; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,194 issued to J. A. Biller on Jan. 12, 1982. Of these prior art references, only the patent to Biller discloses a flexible camper cover adapted for mounting on a pickup truck but the assembly thus disclosed is not adapted for use over the rear end of a pickup truck mounted rigid camper assembly of the type which is enjoying such wide popularity at the present time. The Biller assembly also requires the use of a relatively complex system of rigid fore, aft and central supports for the tent cover disclosed therein. Moreover, none of the references disclose a cover adapted to take advantage of the combination of a tiltable tailgate and tiltable window panel of a conventional pickup truck and associated rigid camper enclosure, respectively, to provide an enlarged camper enclosure whose useable length is extended by the length of the rearwardly projecting tailgate and panel when both are placed in their open positions.
By means of my invention, these and other problems associated with flexible covers used to cover the rear ends of motor vehicles for camping purposes are substantially overcome.